vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wayward Husband
Objective *Convince Wayward Husband to Return Go to the Tradewind Tavern, and convince Abhad Telqo to return home to his wife. He is normally found drinking in one of the private alcoves. Locations *Tradewind Tavern *Suri Telquo Rewards *Ancient Silver Plate x 2 Starting Dialogue Suri says to you with a sigh, "We are no longer welcome here and need to be out as quick as we can, but my husband has been won over by the city's vile charms. How can I possibly be expected to pack all of this on my own?" "Will you go to the Tradewind Tavern and convince him to return home and give me a hand? Come back and let me know if you've been successful" Additional Dialogue The Wayward Husband You call out, "Abhad Telqo, you look as though you're having a fine time." Abhad grins and replies, "Why yes, this wine is treating me quite well." You ask, "Can I stay her and enjoy a sip or two with you?" Abhad waves his hand and says, "the more the merrier my friend." You tip your head and say in a low voice, "Abhad, the wine is excellent and the hospitality even sweeter, but I'm here on behalf of your wife Suri." Abhad gets a queer look on his face and says, "my wife? Oh waht could she need of me that's so desperate it would justify abandoning this fine flagon." You look at him seriously and lecture, "She needs your strong arms to help her pack up all of your possessions so you can move on from this hopeless place as quickly as possible." Abhad chuckles heartily, saying, "My good friend, lean in closer, and I'll tel you what I thank of my wife's summons." Adhad whispers, "The truth is that I am here to observe, under orders, if you take my meaning. My wife doesn't know that I server another authority, and her ignorance is her protection." You respond in a low voice, "I see, Abhad. Can you tell me any more?" Abhad leans back and roars, "Does she have you in such a thrall that you would continue to bother me?" Abhad returns once more to your ear and says quietly, "for the crowds...Well, all I can say is that I fight the same corruption my wife does but with different means." You respond, "Oh? Can you tell me more about the corruption?" Abhad reels back and sloshes his drink around, shouting, "You would think that you were marreid to her with the way you carry on!" Abhad is once again close to you and whispers, "That's really all I can tell you without putting you at risk as well. Please don't say anything to my wife. She would never agree to my... methods." "You nod and assure, "I understand. Well, perhaps when you have seen enough though, you should go back to your wife. Saving a marriage can be as big a feat as your espionage, I'm sure." Abhad laughs deeply, throwing back his head, and intones, "The first bit of sense you've said stranger!" Abhad settle down again and whispers, "my mark has actually retreated. Perhaps it is time for me to return." You nod and say low, "That would be wise. She was well worked up when I saw her." Abhad chuckles and bellows, "Always on call with marriage! I suppose I will go then. Have a good night and thank you for the warning." Concluding Dialogue Suri beams at you and gushes, "He's on his way home? Thanks be! You're amazing!" Suri sighes, eyes misting, and says, "He's been so distant lately. Sometimes I think he's another man. We started out with so many hopes, so many plans, but they've slipped aways as quickly as our savings into my husband's drinking habits. We really though that we could make a difference here, really clean up the streets, but this place is as dry and hopeless as the desert around us." She composes herself and looks at you brightly, chirping. "Well, at least we'll have a new start somewhere else soon." Abhad Telqo *location: Tradewind Tavern in Khal * :7 *50 Academic Keen remark.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Stolen thunder.JPG Academic assessment.JPG Itemized comparison.JPG Extol virtues.JPG